


The Devildom: A Perfect Hell

by BeelzBabe, TheSongtress



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Lust, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelzBabe/pseuds/BeelzBabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongtress/pseuds/TheSongtress
Summary: Yuki has found herself swooped away into a new world, the Devildom, a place she  will soonconsider her home.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. A Whole New Life

Yuki woke slowly, rubbing her eyes as she opened them to a dimly lit room. 'Where am I?’ She thought, everything around her was unfamiliar, and an immediate panic shot through her body, making her jerk herself upright, leaning back against the couch. 

Looking down, her fingers attempted to smooth out her now wrinkled, blue blouse; it was brand new and she had not had a chance to enjoy the look of it on her. Yuki brushed the stray hairs from her face, tucking them behind her ears. Her braid had come undone somehow, she would have to redo it later.

Chills broke out against her skin, as her eyes fell on a figure before her. Horns? Wings? Was this a...Demon? "What the...fuck?" A soft whisper left her lips. She had to have been dreaming, this wasn't real, she gave her cheeks a firm pinch. Sure enough she was awake, her eyes met his, black, yet almost glowing, crimson in color, standing out amongst his pale skin. His jet black hair parted on the right side of his face, in a proper fashion.

"Awake finally, I see,” he spoke, moving to the velvet cushioned loveseat to the left of her. " I imagine you are quite confused, frightened even."His low timbre voice was soft, inviting. 

Yuki couldn't manage a word to form, so she nodded at his statement. She let her gaze roam over him, admiring his attire; a high-collared, twin tailed coat, with red and gold feather patterning, also sporting a black waistcoat splashed with red highlights. She saw his nails painted, matching the vibrant color. Her curious gaze fell upon his wings, beautiful and black in color. This Demon was a sight to see, as if he came straight out of a painting. 

'Wait, what? You don't know this Demon. Stop gawking at him,” the thoughts ran through her mind, Yuki shook her head, trying to rid herself of them. 

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lucifer, Avatar of Pride, one of the seven Lords of the Devildom," he watched as the girl before him shifted nervously, "No need to be anxious, Yuki. No harm will come to you here," he promised as he observed her. 

Her eyes widened as he spoke her name. He was in quite a rush, didn't want to waste anymore time trying to settle this human's nerves. "Yes, I know who you are, where you come from ,everything about you. You were chosen to attend RAD, along with other human students, including my brothers, as well as those of the Celestial Realm."

"L..Lucifer? I'm in fucking hell? With Angels? This is a sick joke, right?" Yuki chuckled, as if she could actually be in Hell. But seeing his expression never falter, her giggles ceased. "You're serious? So I'm in Hell to attend..RAD? What is this?" Her nerves settled slightly but quickly turned into frustration, anger. She was in Hell, staring at a Demon, she needed answers and she wanted them now." Why am I here?"

"I chose you," came another male voice. 

She felt her body tingle, another voice floated through the air from behind her. Yuki was unsure if she wanted to face the man behind the voice, or squeeze her eyes shut, praying it's all a crazy ass dream. Shoving her hands under her thighs, gripping the cushions, her eyes slowly raised, meeting the figure that was now to her right. 'Fuck I'm stuck between the two of them.' 

"I am Crown Prince, Lord Diavolo. I want to properly welcome you, Yuki. I hope you will enjoy your stay here with us in the Devildom," he declared regally. He sat on the far end of the couch from the girl, his golden eyes catching hers." You are here on orders from myself, I saw you deemed fit to join our program in integrating the lifestyles of each of our Realms, building stronger relationships within."

Yuki felt herself shudder, as he made himself comfortable in a seat down from her. Though she must admit the sight of him was almost relaxing, the Demon was in natural, human form, he had layered, reddish-brown hair with bangs parted on his left side. Yuki saw his nails painted as well, but black in color unlike Lucifers'. She noticed they both had a taste for proper clothing, seeing the Prince wearing a red uniform with a blue ribbon accent, paired with a formal black shirt with gold button down collars, fixed amongst the shirt was a neat, white tie.

"So I'm not the only human here? What exactly is it I am supposed to do?" Crossing her legs, she turned to face him." And why was I taken against my will?"

Lucifer scoffed, " Would you have attended otherwise? We did what was necessary, we are not fond of you humans knowing about our ways." 

"He is correct. I stand by my decision on choosing you. You may just be the one to finally open his brother's eyes, having them realize humans are not all bad beings. I believe in time they will open up to you,” said the Crown Prince. 

Diavolo explained, “You will meet them soon enough, along with the two Angels, Simeon and Luke. Yuki, your task is simple, teach them your human ways of compassion, and attend your classes." He chuckled softly as her eyes grew big," Yes you have to attend classes, but I'm sure you will have no problems keeping up."

"It's rather late, if you don't mind I would prefer to get you settled into your room. I will be available to answer any other questions you may have, tomorrow." Lucifer rose, shifting into his human form. “Shall we?" 

Yuki hesitantly took his outreached hand, pulling her to her feet." Y..Yea, okay." Diavolo bid her goodbye with a simple wave, she smiled in return. Her hand was released, Yuki followed Lucifer as he led her out of the room. "Where exactly am I staying?"

"This is the Palace, I am taking you to the House of Lamentation where myself and my brothers reside. As well as the other humans." Lucifer explained, as the man before them opened the front doors leading outside." Thank you, Barbatos." 

Yuki glanced at the man, bowing slightly in thanks." And he is?"

"The Prince's loyal butler, you will only see him here at the Palace, we tend to stay extremely busy." His pace quickened, he had not intended on taking this long with the girl. From what Diavolo told him, she was smart,clever but what caught the Prince's attention was her love, affection for others. He explained in the time he watched the human, she never failed the ones closest to her, Yuki was a loyal woman. This had intrigued Lucifer, his eyes fell on the red head beside him, she could be just what his hellion brothers needed.

"Erm..so my sleeping arrangements," Yuki's fingers fumbled around, her eyes fixated on the pathway below her boots. "Is this a shared room? Or one to myself?"

"It is yours alone, Lord Diavolo insisted on you having your own space. Not to mention, you had quite a bit of baggage we had to make room to accommodate it all." Lucifer rolled his eyes in thought of all this human's belongings. " So you will have one of the larger rooms, my room will be on the opposite hall, Mammons will be on the right of you while Leviathans on the other side."

"Your brothers? " Yuki questioned, assuming those were who those names belonged to, he nodded," And there's seven of you, I'm assuming you are the oldest?"

"Yes I am, Mammon is the second born, Leviathan the third." Reaching the doors of Lamentation, he opened them ushering her inside." As far as the others, Satan is fourth born followed by Asmodeus the fifth. And then the twins, Beelzebub the sixth and Belphegor the seventh."

She smiled as he named off his brothers, " You must have your hands full." The look of disdain that crossed his features almost sent her into a fit of giggles." I take that as in, they are, it must be really bad for you to have such a look cross your features."

Her boots echoed against the walls as he led her up the left side of the double staircase. Once reaching the hallway, the sounds silenced against the red rug that lined the entire hallway. Yuki took in her surroundings, smiling in awe, until Lucifer stopped in front of one the bedroom doors.

"This is your room, if you are hungry, follow the hallway to its end and take a right, you can't miss it." Lucifer pulled a key from his coat pocket." This is to your room, I might suggest keeping it locked whether you are occupying it or not."

Yuki gulped nervously, "Should I be worried?"

"Not for your safety, let's just say it's to keep your belongings from being taken and sold for profit. Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." Lucifer turned away from the human to leave, but looked back over his left shoulder. "Welcome to Hell, Yuki."

Before she knew it, he was gone from her sight. Having not yet opened her door, she decided to take a stroll to find the kitchen. Her stomach had been in knots since she woke, she had no idea how long she had been out of it but it felt like she hadn't eaten in days. Yuki had a huge appetite that never seemed to be fulfilled no matter how much she devoured. 

As she approached the open kitchen, she peered around making sure she was alone. She wasn't prepared to handle any interaction, she wanted to get some food and go straight back to her room. Seeing no one around, she pulled open the double doored fridge, its top almost reaching the ceiling. A bright smile formed across her cheeks, as she laid eyes on all the food. "This is fucking huge, food for days holy shit." She muttered as she pulled out a container of lunch meat. A couple sandwiches sounded like a good idea, as she pulled out the condiments laying them on the counter. Yuki began replacing everything once she was done, as she was closing the door, Yuki felt the presence of someone behind her. Slamming the door shut, she spun around, squealing, seeing him so close to her.

Mammon was heading back from Levi's room, in an attempt to borrow some grimm to spend on items at Akuzon. His pleas eventually got him kicked out of his brother's room. That's when he saw her turning the corner at the end of the hall as he went to go in his room. Her red hair caught Mammon's attention, he had not seen any other humans with that particular color. His curiosity got the best of him causing him to follow in her direction. Not like he was interested in her or anything, he thought to himself. 

Propping against the corner, Mammon watched as she moved around the kitchen fixing her food. As she finished, he decided to approach her just as she was about to turn around. "Oi, human. Whatcha think you're doing?" He heard her gasp, as her eyes fell on him. He felt his cheeks flush, the human's eyes shined like a brilliant shade of emerald, her skin soft ivory in color, freckles danced along her cheeks and the brim of her nose. 

"I'm sorry, I hadn't eaten yet. I'm new here by the way." Yuki stared up in his sapphire eyes, mesmerized by their sky like color, flaked with golden specks." I..I'll be going now."

She went to move, but he held his arm out,"Hey hey wait a minute. I ain't mean to frighten ya." Mammon smiled softly, trying to call the human girl. Then he remembered Lucifer mentioned having a new student arriving today." Eh, are ya Yuki? Not that I read up on you or anything. I'm the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed, I know everything ya know."

'Mammon' she thought to herself. He was the second oldest of the brother's. "You are one of the seven Lords. And yes, I am Yuki, Yuki Coeur. It's a family name, Yuki means 'happiness' and Coeur is French meaning 'heart'. So I'm a happy heart." Yuki covered her face, embarrassed by the corny line she spat at him. 'Idiot' she thought. 

Mammon chuckled softly seeing the girls cheeks turn bright red." Oi, so happy heart, are ya ready to head back to your room?"

Yuki nodded, " I am. Are you escorting me back?" Smiling, she picked up her food from the counter." Care to enjoy a sandwich with me darling? I made two."

"What do ya mean? I'm not an escorting service, crazy human." He spat, rolling his eyes at her." I mean, your rooming beside me, so I figured I would just walk with ya there, no other reason, happy heart. Besides you don't know who may try and snatch your food, when a Demons hungry they will eat anything." Mammon spoke, emphasizing on 'anything' as he looked her up and down. "Whatcha wanna share with me anyway? You trying to get sweet on me already huh?"

Yuki gulped as he spoke of pretty much being a snack for any hungry demon." So I have you to protect me then, right? You should know, I'm a major bitch if someone dares to try and take my food without asking!" Yuki looked up to him, his tanned skin flushed along his cheeks." I offered to share because I wanted to, I figure it's the least I can do with you accompanying me to my room."

"What kind of guy would I be if a bea..err I mean a silly human got eaten on her first night?" Rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, he shoved his other into his trouser pocket." I mean since you offered, I can't just turn down food. But just 'cause I'm already hungry and don't feel like fixing nothing."

The girl knew what he had tried to say, Mammon had kept the word from slipping out. The thought itself made her heart race slightly, making her feel like a giddy school girl. He was attractive for a demon, she couldn't deny that, and his good looks made her more curious of what the other Lords may look like. Lost in thought, she had not realized they made it to her room. Yuki fished out her key, finally entering her room for the first time, her breath caught at the sight before her. Mammon grabbed the food before it hit the floor, she didn't even realize she lost her grip.

To her left was the biggest, four poster king size bed Yuki had ever laid eyes on, covered in a baby blue bedspread, matching comforter. She walked further inside, at the back of her room, deep crimson curtains arched over double doors that led out to a balcony. "A fucking balcony?! This is amazing." She twirled around in front of the balcony doors, having her eyes fall on her closet. She pulled the sliding doors open to present her with a whole nother room, completely filled with all of her clothes, and shoes. She swore she died and went to heaven upon seeing this. 

Yuki closed the doors before getting swallowed in her feelings, and noticed to the left of the closet sat her own personal desk stocked with items she would need for class along with a waist high dresser beside it. On the right side of the closet was another dresser, upon opening it, she saw it was already full, her clothes neatly folded inside.

Mammon had closed the door behind her, seeing she was extremely happy with her set up. He watched as Yuki moved about the room, she was practically glowing with excitement. The demon didn't want to admit how cute this made her look, but her beauty was something to appreciate. Why the hell did he feel this way? 'She's a dumb human,' he tried to tell himself. 

Mammon remained quiet and perched himself on the edge of her bed. He watched as she moved over to the bookshelf, smiling in satisfaction since he was the one who suggested this particular one. It was simple, solid black in color, but it had multiple compartments for her to shelf as many books as she needed.

"Aye human, do ya..ya know like the book shelf?" Mammon muttered, glancing up at her. She made her way over to him, sitting beside him. 

"Oh I really do, darling. Everything in here is absolutely amazing." Yuki was beaming in delight, her nerves had completely dissipated from her. "Wait...Out of everything in here, what made you think to mention just the bookshelf?" She raised a questioning brow in his direction.

"No reason, I just saw ya admiring it, is all. You ask a lot of damn questions, happy heart." He took a bite of his sandwich, eyeing her as she watched him." I picked it out, okay? Just 'cause it needed to have enough space for ya, don't go getting any other ideas."

"Alright then if you say so. I'll give credit, where it's due. So," Yuki turned to face him, sitting indian style on her bed." Thank you, Mammon for the book shelf. It's perfect."

She watched his blush intensify, making him look so damn adorable. The two finished eating their food in silence. Yuki hopped off her bed, making her way to her dresser, pulling out a pair of black silk shorts, printed in pink hearts and found the top to match. "Do you mind if I change into my pjs? You don't have to leave yet, if you don't want to I mean." 

"I guess I'll wait for ya to change first."

Yuki danced happily into the bathroom, turning on the light and quickly changing her clothes, tossing her dirty clothes off to the side. She told herself she would get a laundry basket tomorrow, if she could find out where to purchase one at. She remembered Lucifer saying he would be available to her, so she could discuss it with him then. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she opened the door, flipping the switch off. 

Mammon had flopped back in her bed, waiting for her to finish up. Hearing the door open he craned his neck in her direction. "Damn…" He quickly covered his mouth, jumping from the bed. "I uhh should probably get going now, I mean I need to rest too."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry I kept you so long." Unintentionally, she felt herself frown hearing he wanted to leave." Could you stay, just long enough for me to fall asleep? I have a hard time sleeping in new places, if I'm alone. I know, pathetic huh?"

Mammon shuffled his feet around,not wanting to look over at her in that moment," Don't go thinking you're pathetic now, I mean you're alright for a human." Slowly inching his way back over to the bed, he leaned against the post," I reckon the Great Mammon can accompany for the night til ya fall asleep. Just tonight though, don't go thinking this will happen again."

Yuki walked around him, crawling into the middle of the bed, her back facing him. Closing her eyes, she felt the bed dip down, her eyes shot back open.'He's in the fucking bed with me?' If her heart wasn't racing before, it sure as hell was now. Knowing before she did it, it was a bad idea, but she slowly turned to face him, clasping her hands under her cheeks, his face now inches away from hers. Her face was on fire, she was sure he could tell, she wanted to roll back over but her body wouldn't budge.

When he layed in the bed he wasn't expecting her to roll over to him. His body stilled, as he got lost in her eyes. The urge to touch her was imminent, Mammon was unsure if he could hold back. "Yuki…" He whispered, his heart began racing faster as his hands slid up the sheets, reaching hers, brushing her cheek. She opened her hand to him, he curled his fingers around hers,"Goodnight, happy heart."

Yuki closed her eyes hearing his voice, "Goodnight, Mammon." It wasn't long before sleep finally took her away, holding his hand brought her a sense of comfort being in a new environment. Even if it was hell, as of right now it was the Perfect Hell for her.


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has no idea what awaits her.

Yuki was softly snoring when Mammon opened his eyes. He was surprised at himself; the demon never stayed overnight with any human before. He started cursing under his breath; his phone had woke him, constantly vibrating in his pocket. 

Pulling it out, he lit up the screen to find numerous messages from his brothers, more than one being from Lucifer. "Fuck, I'm in for it," he muttered as he worked his way out of Yuki's grasp. The girl had clung to him all night, not that he was complaining. 

Mammon didn't want to leave her side just yet, but if he didn't get back with Lucifer, he feared he might not see another day with the human. Taking one last glance at her, he eased out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What in the hell are you trying to pull?" Mammon whirled around, finding himself face to face with a furious Lucifer. "She has just arrived. I know you are greedy but this low even for you?!"

"Oi, ya ain’t got to scare me like that." Mammon took a few steps back from his brother. " I wasn't doing nothing. She's a human for fucks sake. The girl had a hard time getting to sleep, so I kept her company." Mammon knew he didn't regret it but didn't dare show Lucifer otherwise.

"I'll be sure to ask her myself once she has awakened. Since you are already up, make sure she isn't late for her first day of class." Turning on his heels, Lucifer made to leave but stopped midway as he reached in his pocket." She will need this as well, see that she gets it." He passed the DDD to Mammon.

"Yeah, Yeah, I can manage." He grumbled as he snatched the phone from his hand.

Once Lucifer disappeared, Mammon made his way to his room, changing into his RAD uniform, running his fingers through his hair, wanting to look presentable. Slipping his shades on, he shoved the phone into his pocket, and made his way back to her room. Opening the door to her room, he found that Yuki was still sprawled out across the bed, sound asleep.

Having heard her door click for the second time this morning, Yuki opened her eyes. She glanced upon the demon, now dressed in full uniform. "Mammon, is that you?"

"Course it's me. You expecting someone else to come barging into your room?" Mammon scoffed, "Look, ya gotta get up anyhow. The class starts soon, and if you want to eat beforehand I suggest you hurry. Food goes quickly around here."

Yuki stretched out her arms and legs, yawning as she did so, "Okay, I'm up. Fair warning I am not a morning person." She advised as her legs slipped over the edge of the bed." What am I supposed to wear for classes?"

"Did they not explain anything to ya?" Mammon walked over to her closet, opening the doors. He disappeared momentarily, then reappeared sporting a uniform similar to his, with a skirt instead of slacks. "This is what you wear, human."

"Thanks, I'm still getting used to all of this, it may take me time to have a steady schedule in place." Taking the clothes from him, she slipped into her bathroom. She quickly changed, brushing the knots out of her hair, and fixed the long crimson tresses into a neat french braid that hung elegantly down her left shoulder. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she brushed her teeth and headed back out to see Mammon lounging on the couch across from the foot of her bed. "What do you think?" Giving him a quick twirl around.

"Eh..It looks good on you." Removing himself from the couch, he pulled the DDD out of his pocket." Here, this is yours. It has all our numbers programmed in for you. You are going to text me first though, right? Since I met you first and all."

Yuki giggled as she took the phone, scrolling nimbly through her contacts, stopping on Mammon's name. She got an idea, closing the chat, she opened her camera, "Here, so you can have something for yourself." Yuki smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist, holding the phone up, she snapped a quick selfie and sent it to his phone. "There, now you are officially the first person I messaged."

"Hey whatcha do that for? I don't need a selfie of you on my phone, silly human." Mammon grumbled pushing himself away from her. 

Feeling the vibration of his phone, he knew the image was received. He didn't want to open his phone being near her, seeing Yuki's' picture would only make it harder to contain himself. This girl was making him feel things, things he was not used to and he didn't know how to handle it quite yet.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention." Yuki smiled half-heartedly, heading over to her desk to gather her satchel for class." I guess we can head off to the...uh where does everyone eat?"

He felt his chest tighten, she was upset thinking she offended him. 'Look at you being a moron' he thought to himself. "Human... uh Yuki, I'm not mad at ya or nothing but don't go taking selfies with no one else you got it? Just with the Great Mammon."

Yuki turned toward him, her bag situated on her shoulder. "We eat in the dining hall, just keep up with me, I'll make sure ya find your way around,” he added quickly breaking eye contact as he started down the hall. 

Following his lead, Yuki locked the door behind them. Mammon was already heading back towards the stairs she had come up last night. "So, are there really that many students here that cause the food to go so quickly?" she asked loftily as she rushed to keep pace beside him.

"Yea there's that, but our youngest brother tends to scarf everything down insight, whether it's actual food or not." Mammon pointed out, "He can't seem to satisfy his hunger, guess that's why he is called the Avatar of Gluttony."

" Beelzebub and Belphegor are the youngest correct?" Her mind wandered to the twins hoping she remembered correctly, glancing up at Mammon, he nodded. Yuki was nervous, she knew demons could be intense but thinking she could end up as someone’s meal sent her mind into a state of panic. The sensation hit her so intensely that her legs ceased to work, freezing her in place.

"Oi, what's the matter with ya?" Mammon prodded staring at her visible state of distress.

"Maybe I should just go back to my room, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." Her fingers twisted in her shirt, her stomach in knots." I..I can't be someone's next meal Mammon."

Mammon groaned in annoyance as he turned to grab her by the shoulders." Ain't no one going to eat you, me and my brothers wouldn't let that happen. Ya hear?"

Yuki felt immediate embarrassment as his words brought back memories of the night before. "I'm sorry,” she offered softly, “my brain overthinks, like all the time." She straightened taking a few calming breaths to center herself.

Mammon gave her a quick once over before releasing her and proceeding to open the doors to the dining hall. He entered the room without hesitation, Yuki trailing close behind. As they walked towards the long table that dominated the center of the room, Mammon watched as Yuki’s glance fell upon each of his brothers, her glancing lingering nervously on Lucifer at the head of the table. 

"Here human, sit by the Great Mammon and enjoy your food,” he instructed, pulling her from her internal panic.

"Mammon is at it again, I see. Always so desperate for attention." Yuki peered over to the blue-haired demon that spoke, tousled hair hanging over his eyes. "What makes you think that this human wants you all over her?"

"He's not bothering me, if that's what you are getting at." Yuki spat. She could feel several pairs of eyes taking in her every move. Gulping nervously, the thought that she should have kept her damn mouth shut entered her mind, but just as quickly she realized that, being who she was, speaking her mind was something she couldn't resist. "Maybe you should not assume what you do not know."

A smirk of amusement crept its way across Lucifer’s lips; his brothers were going to have their hands full with this one. "Belphegor, let's show a little restraint shall we? She is trying to enjoy her meal."

"Belphegor? You are the seventh born, one of the twins." Yuki piped up, glancing beside him to a ball of orange hair lost in his plate of food. " And you must be Beelzebub, the sixth born." 

Hearing his name, Beel looked up from his plate, having not noticed the new student until now. He had a tendency to ignore his brothers’ antics while he was trying to eat. He found that she was smiling sweetly at him, emerald eyes meeting his; caught slightly off guard, he blinked several times before looking back to the table. 

"Yes, that would be me." Taking another bite of his food, he looked over to Belphie, who gave him a raised brow, he knew it was in regards to the human."What? Are you bothered she called you out?"

“It takes more than a few hasty words to bother me. This human can't seem to keep her eyes off of you though." Belphie whispered, motioning back to her. Beel just shook his head, but looked back up to her as he heard her voice once more.

"Lucifer had told me the names of his brothers, forgive me for not knowing much else, though I hope over time you will indulge my curiosities in learning more." Yuki turned her head towards the two demons to her right, "Maybe I can guess who's who between the both of you." His caramel, pink-tinted, colored hair caught her eye, he was leaning forward watching her every move.

Yuki felt herself suddenly drawn to him as if his eyes were beckoning to her. Unaware, her body had begun moving on its own, bring her to stand at his side, a wicked, playful smile dancing across his face. "Asmodeus…" Her breath catching slightly, she felt the sensation of warmth traveling across her skin, an unseen fire that caused her heart to pound in her chest and echo in her ears.

"Oh that's correct, honey. The one and only Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust. " Before she could back away, his arms swooped skillfully around her as he brought her to sit in his lap."Tell me beautiful, what is it that you truly desire?"

A low growl echoed through the dining hall. "That's enough Asmo. Let her go." Beelzebub had now risen from his seat and glaring daggers at Asmo. "She's not a toy for you to fuck with."

Asmo pouted, but released Yuki pushing her up from his lap." You're no fun Beel, she was enjoying herself. Weren't you darling?"

Yuki, not taking the time to answer, took off running. Tears were burning her eyes, she shoved the doors open, not caring where she went. She had just needed to leave that room as quickly as possible. That demon had her flustered beyond all get out, how did he manage to have her so heated? 

"Look whatcha did, ya ran her off, horny fuck." Mammon glared at Asmo through his shades. "You upset her."

"What care is it of yours, as you said before she arrived, she’s just another 'dumb' human," Lucifer countered. It was obvious to him that his greedy brother had taken a liking to the woman. “I am not, however, happy that you decided to put her in such a predicament, Asmodeus. I'll deal with you later."

"That's what I said, I meant it,” Mammon grumbled, “but Asmo didn't have to go as far as using his charms against her."

"That was a dick move Amso, I swear she was crying as she left." Beel pushed his plate away, rising from the table to leave. "I'm going to class," he added throwing Asmodeus one last displeased look before exiting the room entirely.

Asmo watched as the others left and pondered on what he could do to make it up to her. He seemed to be receiving criticism from every angle; he had only wanted to lighten the mood for the new human. The perfect idea struck him then, he knew just the thing to cheer her up. Heading off to class, he decided that lunchtime would be the ideal time to put his plan into action.

Yuki slowed as she came to the spiral staircase at the end of the long hall. Desperate for isolation, she decided she could hide out up there till she had calmed herself. Moving quickly and taking two steps at a time, she made it to the top, plopping down on the top level. Bring the arm of her blazer to her face, she wiped the lingering tears from her eyes and rested her head against her knees. It wasn’t that he hurt her in any way, in fact physically she was fine. It was how he had made her feel that had left her dumbfounded. Her body never reacted that way before. "Fucking hell get a grip Yuki." she chastised herself into the folds of her skirt.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice queried from above her.

"If you have come to taunt me, please spare me. I'm anxious enough as it is." Yuki shot back not bothering to look up and identify the speaker. "I thought I would be alone up here."

"When you ran out, I found that it didn't sit well with me knowing that Asmo had upset you," Beel admitted as he kneeled on the steps below her. “Plus you shouldn't be late on your first day to class." 

"Fine," she conceded, lifting her head to meet his violet eyes. "W..Wow." Words seem to fail her as she pushed her way off the step, Beel following in suit. "Uh thanks for coming to check on me. Your brother didn't upset me, I was merely embarrassed and couldn't face any of you seeing me in that manner."

"Asmo has that effect, he tends to take things a little far. As long as you are okay, then I'll be okay. Though I do apologize, my brothers can be a bit overwhelming, save Levi. You probably won’t see much of him, he keeps to himself all locked up in his room, he's our little shut-in." Beelzebub chuckled as he followed her back down the staircase. 

"I feel even worse, I didn't even speak to Leviathan. He must think I'm rude as fuck for that," Yuki huffed overcome with annoyance at her actions. "Maybe I'll catch him in class."

"It's alright. Levi doesn't socialize much, so don't be surprised if it takes a while for him to warm up to you." Beel smiled down at the redhead who barely reached his chest. "Here we are, Yuki, your first class is Alchemy."

Yuki walked into the room seeing students filling up in each of the long, narrow tables. She spotted Mammon and made her way to him, Beel close behind her. Belphie was snoozing away in a seat behind Mammon with Asmodeus beside him. She started feeling queasy thinking of her recent encounter, but he just smiled genuinely at her, he looked almost apologetic. Yuki couldn't tell for sure, but she returned the gesture as an offer of peace.

"Hey, hey happy heart you made it. You're lucky ya weren't late." Mammon giving her a stern, but playful look as she took a seat by him

"What nonsense are you spouting now, Mammon", drawled an irritated voice from behind. "I swear, you make it your goal to come up with the stupidest shit possible."

Yuki whirled around before Mammon even had the chance to speak. "Excuse me?" she demanded, finding herself upset that not only had this demon mocked her name but had the nerve to be rude to Mammon as well.

"What? I believe I spoke clearly enough for everyone to hear me." Belphie annoyance with her tone was obvious, but he seemed to be biting his tongue, for Beel’s sake perhaps.

"For one, stop being a royal dick." She could feel Mammon's attempt to turn her around but she shrugged off his touch. "And secondly, I'm pissed for the fact you don't even know me, and you have the audacity to consider my name nonsense and fucking stupid!'

"Was your brain damaged on the way here, human?” he spat, disgusted that she would dare speak to him in such a manner, “I didn't say a damned thing about your name." Belphie was outraged, angry sweeping quickly through him. "This is your one and only warning to back off!"

"You did actually,” Yuki retorted matter of factly, “ 'happy heart', is the meaning of my fucking name. So instead of just asking, you were a fucking dick to your brother and disrespectful to me." Tears threatened to burn her eyes, as she fought to keep control. Too many emotions were twisting through her at once and Yuki was on the verge of snapping. "I don't fucking know you from Adam, but when I'm confronted by someone’s lack of respect it pisses me off, demon or not!"

At that moment, Belphegor decided that he had had enough. "I said back the fuck off,” he roared, his words dripping with hatred as he quickly sprung from his chair, demon form fully emerging.

"Belphie!" Beel stepped in front of Yuki, keeping her safely behind him. "Chill out bro, what the hell do you think will happen if Lucifer walks in here? He could very well lock you away again." Beelzebub was not about to lose his brother again, over a mistake like this.

Belphie knew his twin spoke the truth. Without another word, he snatched his cow printed pillow off the desk and darted out of the room before he did something drastic. 'Fucking humans they don’t belong here!' he thought to himself. Making his way to the Planetarium, he found a spot to lie down; tucking his pillow under him, he closed his eyes.

Asmodeus found that he was still troubled by the incident that occurred with Yuki that morning. His eyes fell on her and he could see how shook up she was. Deciding to forget his previous plan of wooing her, Asmo eased around the desk and sat in front of her.

"Oh pay no mind to him, darling, he's just grouchy because he would rather be sleeping. Being the Avatar of Sloth, you can imagine where his priorities lie." His words' soft and soothing as he made an apparent effort to calm her nerves. "Now let's see if we can dry those tears, your face is far too beautiful to be in such a state."

"T...Thank you, I'll be fine. I don't rage cry often, I just don't care for others being so spiteful." Yuki wiped her eyes, thankful she didn't take time to do her makeup this morning or she really would look a mess. "I'm sorry, he's your brother and I pushed him over the edge." She saw the discomfort in his face, his eyes repeatedly glancing at the doorway in a way that suggested he hoped his brother would come back through at any moment. 

"Don't apologize, Belphie has a temper. It just upsets me when I think of him being taken away again ." Beel felt a tug in his heart, remembering the moment he found out Belphie had never been away in the Human Realm, but instead locked away in the attic, the same place he had found Yuki earlier.

"Again?" Yuki raised a questioning brow. "May I inquire as to what you mean?"

He hesitated, Beel barely knew this human, but he also knew she would find out soon enough, if not from him than from someone else. "Well Lucifer had kept this a secret from us all. According to him, Belphie was enraged at all humans and how they had no true love nor sympathy for others." Beel explained, as he took his seat. "So upon finding out my twin’s plans to release his wrath against the humans, Lucifer had him locked away in the attic. The rest of us had no clue, thinking he was away on the exchange program."

Yuki remained silent for a moment, taking in what she just heard. She watched how Beel’s expression changed the more he talked, it seemed painful for him to relive those memories. She couldn't deny the sense of sadness she felt for him and how it bothered her seeing this upset him. 'Demons have hearts too,’ she was surprised to find herself thinking.

"You seem especially fond of your twin, Beel," her voice low as she spoke, " I can't imagine how that made you feel, as well as the others." She placed her hand on his leg in a sense of comfort for him, Yuki didn't know much else she could do, but she wanted it known she understood.

The rest of the day was a blur and Yuki found herself feeling drained by the end of dinner. All she could think of was curling up in her bed and with it being Friday, she would not have to worry about waking up early the next day. 

Beel and Mammon had stuck by her side throughout the day, thankful to have had their company. Her first day was one for the books, all the drama that transpired was too much to process. It was all more than she could have imagined for only just arriving. Reaching her room, Beelzebub bid her goodnight and headed off to his own, which she noticed, was next to Leviathan’s.

"Erm, are ya gonna be good alone tonight human?" asked Mammon as Yuki unlocked her door. "Not that I'm worried about ya.”

"If that's an offer to stay again, I honestly wouldn't mind if you did." she walked into the room holding the door open, waiting for his response. "But that is up to you, darling. I'm not forcing you."

"So I can stay again?" Mammon covered his lips with his fingertips as he felt a smile creep up. "Oi, the Great Mammon only does what he wants, no one forces me to do anything. I mean, I..I reckon I'll go shower, if you don't mind waiting up for a bit."

"Take your time, I need one as well." Yuki closed the door as he headed off to his room. After tossing her bag on her desk, the girl kicked off her shoes, leaving a trail of clothing behind as she stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. Making her way to the acrylic, whirlpool corner-styled tub, she began running the water, letting it warm beneath her fingers. As it filled, she relaxed her braid so she could throw it up in a bun. 

"Ahhh…" Yuki let out an exasperated sigh as she slid into the tub, relaxing her head against the prop in the corner. The heat of the water soothed her aches, the steam clearing her senses, her eyes closed as the water rippled over her body.

Mammon finished up his shower, throwing on his black Versace pajama pants, matching top, the demon moved to sit on his couch. Images of Yuki danced through his mind, so he pulled out his DDD, looking at the selfie she took, Mammon ended up setting the picture as his background. Just seeing her image had his cheeks flushed, he didn't know why a silly human flustered him in such a way. He would get to the bottom of this feeling stirring within him one way or another. 

After knocking on her door repeatedly and receiving no response, he twisted the handle and pushed his way into the room. "Oi, ya in here human?" Mammon called into the darkness, hearing nothing in return. He closed the door, locking it behind him, there was no sign of Yuki, just clothes scattered along the floor." Ahh...Yuki?" His eyes fell onto the light emerging from the bathroom," You alright in there?" Mammon hesitated before opening the door, he had begun to worry, she hadn't made a sound to him calling out for her.

"That's it. I'm coming in…" Mammon caught his breath as his gaze fell upon her. She was sound asleep, her head was just above the water. Knowing he should look away, his eyes remained glued to the girl before him. The glass fixture along the side allowed a clear view of her naked body from the waist down. "Fuck Yuki…" Mammon moved to the edge of the tub kneeling, he reached into the water, giving her shoulder a nudge. This chick is not responding at all, what the hell is wrong with her. 

His fingers moved from her shoulder, sliding with ease in the water down her chest, Yuki let out a soft gasp as Mammon glided over her now erect nipples. He intended to stop but saw her nibble on her bottom lip only enticing more. 

'No stop this is not how this works.' Angry with himself, he removed his hand from her body. "Yuki!" He snapped, the girl's eyes flew open, the look of shock crossed her face, as she tried to cover her body. " Don't be embarrassed, I was just beginning to worry. You wouldn't answer me," he assured her, his words carrying the weight of his concern. Mammon walked out so that she could cover her body.

"What do you mean? You called for me?" Yuki wrapped a towel around her, curiosity kicked in on how long he had been there, honestly not that it mattered to her, she was too tired to care at that moment.

"That's right. When I didn't get a reply I came to check on you." Mammon shook his head, pissed he touched her without permission."Happy heart, can I tell you something? If you promise not to get mad?"

"I appreciate you checking on me, I had no idea I was so out of it. Today took a lot out of me." Yuki continued to dry off her body." Hey Mammon, there's a pink nightie in my dresser could you toss it to me? And yes I promise, what's on your mind darling?"

Walking over to her dresser, he pulled a few open before finding the correct one for her nightclothes. "So ya know I saw all of you right? I mean I didn't expect to, I was..well I didn't like thinking something happened to you, happy heart." Mammon pulled out the silk gown, the fabric soft against his fingers, he took it back to her. " I went to wake you up, and I...nevermind it's not important."

"You what? Hun, I told you I wouldn't be upset, just tell me." Finally clothed, she stepped out to face him." It can't be that bad can it?"

Mammon sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair. He had to tell her, he felt bad enough, "I went to wake you, I nudged your shoulder, you never made a peep. And well then my hand sorta wondered." He looked up to her, her eyes staring sweetly at him. 'Why does she have to stare at me this way? I can't not tell her.' He thought to himself.

"I grazed your breast, and I...I almost didn't stop." Mammon looked away from her, flustered with himself. "I didn't want to take advantage of you that way, I may be a demon but I at least want it to be something you want before I show that side of me." 

Yuki let a chuckle leave her lips, making him turn back to face her." Aw Darlin, is that what you were so worried about? I'm not upset with you, though I should thank you, to be honest." She crawled up in the bed behind him, nuzzling under the blankets.

"Whatcha wanna thank me for? I touched you, while you were sleeping," he asked in confusion as his eyes locked on hers. "Don't you humans consider that harassment or something?"

"I mean technically yes, but you refrained from going further which is why I'm thankful Mammon." Her voice lowered as she spoke. "Not many others would have stopped...." Yuki whispered, cringing internally at memories of her teenage years. 

"Wait…" The demon eased himself up beside her, propping up on his elbows." Has something like this happened before? To...you?" He watched as her eyes lowered, so he was right." Who? I need to know." He immediately felt angered thinking someone took advantage of her in such a way.

" No, it's not what you are thinking hun. I was just put in a situation when I was intoxicated I was inappropriately groped is all." Yuki gave him a fair smile. "So don't worry, no one touches me without permission unless they want to get fucked up. Southern girls don't play with that mess, most of us grow up learning to handle our own. I'm not a complete pushover." She playfully nudged him with her fist.

Her feisty attitude made her even more adorable to him. " Oi, you can handle your own huh? Bet you can't handle a demon though!" Mammon teased, enticing a giggle from her. "So being southern, is that why you speak like this, with the strange accent or whatever ya call it?"

"What, you don't like my southern twang? Most find it attractive. " She flopped over to her backside, staring up into the lush canopy above. The patterns mimicked that of a starry night. ”I could always be a mute if you would prefer.” She sealed her lips in a quick motion with her fingers.

“Hey….Oi I didn’t say that,” Mammon huffed, ”you better not go on muting yourself ya hear?” Lifting his arm, he started poking her side trying to get her to talk to him. Yuki just stared into the world above, not paying him any mind. “Don’t make me take more extreme measures to get you to speak to me, damn it.” She just stifled a laugh, and that was enough for him. 

Mammon got up on all fours, inching his way up to her, her body now snug between his arms and legs. ”Ya going to talk for me yet?” Yuki just shook her head in response, he lowered his face closer to hers.”What about...now?” He smirked as her cheeks grew red, even though his heartbeat echoed within his ears.  
The handsome demon was now just inches from her face, all Yuki could do was stare into his beautiful ocean eyes. Her body was a nervous wreck being in such proximity. She reached up to him, placing her hands flat against his chest, she could feel his heartbeat pounding against them.”Mammon…” Finally under a whispered voice, she could only manage his name.

Mammon could feel his breath quicken as she placed her hands against him, the sudden movement catching him by surprise. He had only planned to tease her into talking but now she had him perplexed on what he should do. His mind raced with uncertainty until he heard her voice. He cupped her face with his right hand, his thumb caressing her cheek, his eyes went to her lips briefly then fell into her eyes.

Mammon inched closer, her breath warm against his lips,” Yuki...” He paused as he felt her hands snaking around his neck, her fingers curling into his hair. Yuki pulled him to her, their lips melting against one another. ‘Damn it, she tastes so sweet!’ As his body molded against hers, he bit her lip softly and her responsive gasp heated him to the core. He felt as her tongue brushed his lips lightly, begging entrance, Mammon indulged her but only for a moment.

Yuki smiled sweetly up at him as lips departed from hers, both breathing heavily. She let her arms fall from around him as he rolled off to her side, keeping his left arm draped across her waist. The two remained silent, as they stared into each other's eyes, both hazy with desire. 

All was quiet in the House of Lamentation as Lucifer sat in his study working through mountains of paperwork. Taking a moment to glance at the ornate clock upon the wall, he found the hour to be well past midnight. Deciding that the remainder of his work could wait till morning, he pushed back from his desk. He was reaching a hand towards the coatrack to grab for his blazer when he heard the scream.

The shrilling sound sent him barreling out of his office, making it to her door in a matter of seconds. Shocked, but thankful, his eyes fell on all of his brothers, including Levi. 

The demons looked to each other nervously, when the sound of Mammon yelling Yuki’s name could be heard through the door as she began to scream once more. Beelzebub didn’t hesitate a moment longer. He slams into the door, shattering it into pieces that fell at his feet."What the hell is going on?" He demanded, his eyes immediately falling onto Yuki, the look of her dissolving his outrage instantly.

Mammon brushed the hair off her face as he pulled her over his lap. Yuki’s face was twisted as if she was suffering from a great deal of pain. "Oi...I...I didn't do anything, I swear. She just started screaming in her sleep." He felt himself panic, he was asleep, honestly, Mammon was afraid he hurt her somehow. "Lu..What's going on? Did I do this?"

Lucifer moves swiftly to her side, "Yuki, Yuki. You need to wake up,” he prompted her only to find her unresponsive. "No, Mammon, this is not your doing, even if you do tend to cause me more problems than you’re worth. Nevertheless, this seems to be a sleep-induced mind control; witchcraft, maybe sorcery of some sort. That I do not know for certain."

Satan stepped forward upon hearing Lucifers' opinion. "I’ve heard of something like this before, it’s similar to sleep paralysis, in the fact that the affected are unable to move. However, the difference lies in the fact that she is not conscious and aware of her surroundings. Most likely she is trapped in a dream scenario, a trance of sorts, in which another being is in control of her mind,” Satan paused as the girl let out another whimper of pain. “Unfortunately, pain inflicted through the mental bond will also manifest physically." He knelt beside Lucifer, fully taking in the human for the first time since her arrival. There were no words to experience how unsettled seeing her like this made him feel, but this scene would stick with him, of this he was sure.

"Lucifer, if I may suggest a means to wake her." Clearing his throat, he rose from his position. "In some extreme cases, it has been proven that pain can be used as a catalysis to wake those suffering from a night terror. Perhaps, in this case, it will also be effective."

Lucifer stared at Yuki, his trepidation obvious. “I do not think that Lord Diavolo would be happy to hear that we were causing bodily harm to a student.” She screamed out again, her body now shaking from the effort of her ordeal. “Though, I suppose it is what must be done…” 

“Wait...What? You are going to hurt her intentionally?” Beel asked, as he and Mammon looked to Lucifer with pleading eyes. ”Is there no other way to wake her?”

“We do not know who or what may be causing this. Would you prefer to keep Yuki in this state and have her experience pain repeatedly?” Lucifer scolded his brother for not fully comprehending the severity of the situation.” Now I will do what I must. Mammon hold her tightly if you will.” Lucifer grabs her pinky between his fingers, taking a steady breath. 

“Wait.” Satan placed his hand over Lucifer’s. “I think a break is a little hasty, I can’t imagine that she will be pleased with you when she wakes.” He reaches over to Lucifer’s lapel and deftly pulls the decorated peacock pin from its place. Walking to the foot of the bed, he pushed back the blankets exposing Yuki’s bare feet. Taking one gently in his left hand and turned it over, sole up and gestured to a spot in the middle of her foot. 

“The Plantar digital nerve runs directly down the middle of the foot connecting to the metatarsals and merging on the other end with the tibial nerve of the leg. Hypothetically, if I were to insert the point of this pin at the exact depth of the nerve…” 

Yuki let out a howl as the pin pushed into her foot. She bolted upright in bed and was met with looks of pain and confusion from Mammon, as she peers to her side she sees the other demons surrounding her. “What...What is going on? Why are you all in my room?” Her confusion was apparent in her voice.

Lucifer raised a brow puzzled. “Yuki, do you not remember what just transpired?” The girl shook her head, his gaze shot to Satan. “Is this normal to develop amnesia after a trance-like state such as this?”

Satan shook his head, “Most tend to remember vividly what was playing in their mind. The only cases I have come across involving amnesia are instances where the responsible party may have slipped up by revealing themselves and is attempting to cover their tracks.” 

Beelzebub moved over to the couch to sit with Leviathan, both sending worried glances in Yuki’s direction. “So you’re saying someone is specifically targeting her?” he inquired looking to Lucifer for answers, “She has only just gotten here, no one even knows about her. Could it be someone from the Human Realm, perhaps?”

“I think that is a good possibility.” The others turned to face the doorway as Belphie spoke up. He had been trying to sleep, but the sound of her screams piqued his curiosity. “Humans are volatile creatures as I have tried to explain to you. Regardless of my feelings of hatred towards them, I do not believe even she deserves such a fate.”

“What we do know for sure is that it was no mere human, what we do not know is who or where they might be hiding,” Lucifer explained, rubbing his temples in irritation that this incident had occurred under his normally diligent watch.

Yuki stared blankly at the others, still utterly confused about what the hell was going on; all she knew was her head was pounding and her vision slightly blurred. “Um...guys I still don’t understand what exactly happened, but I don't feel so well so could we make this quick? I need to rest.” She let herself fall back against Mammon in an attempt to relax.

Mammon looked down at her, “So happy heart, what happened was that you were stuck in a nightmare being controlled by somebody and we couldn’t wake ya up.” He pointed out, “I mean ya was screaming like you were being murdered or something.”

Yuki nodded her head slowly, watching as Satan and Lucifer moved towards the doorway. ”We will let you get some rest now, Yuki. I will check in with you tomorrow at some point,” Lucifer informed her. “I will see to having your door replaced before the day's end.”

“I think I’m going to stay in here with Yuki,” Beel interjected as he rose to his feet and moved towards the bed. A movement at the edge of his vision drew his eye to Leviathan who was stretching out on the couch, obviously planning on staying as well.

Belphie moved from the doorway allowing Lucifer and Satan to pass through and made his way to the bed as well. “Well if Beel is staying then I suppose I am staying as well. Someone has to make sure that he doesn’t eat the human in his sleep.”

Yuki pulled away from Mammon, adjusting her position to allow them both to lay back against the bed. She felt the bed move as Beel crawled in behind her, and Belphie had made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed. She smiled to herself, among these demons she'd never felt safer. “I’m sorry for making you all worry, though it seems I had no control over it. But if it means anything, I appreciate you boys being here. You as well Belphie, I know you aren’t crazy about me being a human and all but I’m still glad you are here.”

Belpeghor grunted in agreement, his eyes already closed. Soft snore drifted from the couch as a sure sign that Leviathan was already fast asleep in his makeshift bed. Yuki leaned back into her pillows and let out a soft sigh; the night’s events had utterly drained her of the little energy she had in reserve. She felt the telltale signs of sleep move up her body as she closed her eyes and finally drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

Beelzebub watched as the human girl beside him drifted off into sleep. Her features were softer now, and the worry was no longer apparent. Settling down beside her Beel felt the urge to hold her closer, to protect her. He moved his arm carefully, intending on draping it over her when he felt a sharp slap hit his wrist. 

“Oi, what the heck do ya think you’re doing,” Mammon hissed from Yuki’s other side, “Don’t touch the human, ya might wake her up!” Beel glared at him but removed his arm, knowing that his older brother had a point. He laid back, resigned to keep watch while she slept. He would make damn sure nothing else would harm her tonight.


End file.
